This is a continuing subproject to build an infrastructure for supporting our development of new technology and to enable us to unify our efforts so that all appropriate tools we build can be brought to bear on every client's problem. This is equivalent to building a whole new molecular graphics infrastructure. In view of the redirection of much of the Resource's effort toward microscopy, both we and our Advisory Committee feel that this subproject no longer represents a wise use of our efforts, and we have abandoned this subproject. It will not hereafter be included in our reporting.